¿Cómo te va? Y si le dijera que todo es posible…
by CandyPecosa
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yummiko Igarashi. El relato es debió al descontento por el final de Candy Candy. Escrita para esparcimiento. -OneShot - Está historia la tenía guardada hace tiempo en mis archivos, decidí sacarla a la luz. Espero les guste. Parte es de la Canción COMO TE VA MI AMOR...


Lo siento señorita ese era el último tren que partía hoy.

Pero cómo es posible… ¿y ahora qué hago?

Lo siento…. Mañana a las 8:00 en punto sale el primero a Chicago.

Gracias Señor, buenas noches

La bella y dulce joven de largos y dorados rizos; vestida de rosa con un sombrero del mismo color que hacía sobresalir su blanca piel. Era el mes de diciembre y el intenso frío de la estación se hizo notar en el ambiente. - ¿ _y ahora qué hago? Le di todo lo que traía a esa pobre viejita. ¿Cómo y dónde pasaré la noche? -_ Pensó la joven mientras comenzó a caminar por las calles de esa gran ciudad y sin un centavo en sus bolsillos. - Tengo mucho frío y hambre…. Todas mis pertenencias se fueron en el tren…-

A pocas cuadras un joven de oscura cabellera y ojos color zafiro se despedía de lo que hubo sido la fiesta de fin de temporada del teatro.

Vamos quédate un poco más, no seas tan aburrido

Me gustaría mucho Karen pero no creo que mis ojos aguantan tanta melosidad tuya y de tu esposo o que mis oídos puedan seguir escuchando las altas notas musicales de John

Está bien pero nos vemos pasado mañana para la cena en casa. Dile a Eleonor que estamos feliz de contar con ella para la cena de Navidad.

El placer es nuestro. Buenas noches; por favor me despides de los demás.

Y así salió sin despedirse de su grupo de trabajo y sintiendo una gran necesidad de comenzar a caminar bajo el frío de la noche. - ¿ _Qué será de ti? Como me gustaría saber de tu vida -_ Fue el fugaz pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza mientras se dirigía al lado contrario de su camino regular.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas, copos de Nieves comenzaban a caer como premura a la nevada que se aproximaba esa noche. La joven rubia no sabía a quién dirigirse ya que esa ciudad prohibida para ella no estaba en sus planes y debido a un problema técnico el tren en el que viajaba hubo de hacer parada de emergencia en la ciudad de New York. Al decirle que tardaría dos horas el arreglo del mismo ella decidió bajar y estirar un poco las piernas caminando cerca de la estación. Al llegar a una esquina encontró una señora que pedía a gritos un pedazo de pan y agua; su noble corazón no aguantó y salió a socorrer sin importarle el tiempo para volver a abordar su tren.

Muchas gracias señorita…

Candy; llámame Candy. Quisiera poder darle más pero es todo lo que tengo conmigo.

Créame me ha dado más de lo que esperaba. En dos días es navidad ¿Ya pidió regalo? ¿Que la haría feliz?

Lo que me haría feliz es imposible de obtener… - Por un segundo sus ojos se cerraron y contemplo la imagen de aquel quién era el dueño de su corazón.

Un amor imposible

Si. Imposible señora

Y si le dijera que todo es posible…

Candy recordaba las palabras de aquella señora y se reía con incredulidad pues aunque no quiso dar a demostrarlo por un momento deseó con toda su alma que fuese posible. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia su corazón seguía aún esclavo de unos ojos zafiros que con solo recordarlo le hacían palpitar de forma acelerada. Abrazada fuertemente a sí misma y con la cabeza mirando al piso tropezó con alguien.

Mil disculpa vengo un poco distraída

La culpa es mía… Candy

Terry….

 **Que sorpresa da la vida encontrarte en plena calle.** Y el silencio los envolvió; desapareciendo todo cuanto estuviese a su alrededor. Los ojos zafiros se envolvieron en los esmeralda de la muchacha. **Te encontré un poco más flaco.** Por unos segundos ambos juraban que estaban viendo una ilusión; ella se frotó los ojos para poder estar segura que lo que veía era realidad y el comenzó a acercarse hasta lograr respirar el olor a rosas que siempre poseía aquella la dueña de su corazón.

 **¿Cómo te va? - En el silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo...**

Bien y… ¿A ti cómo te va Terry?

Bien…. ¿Estás realmente aquí?, pero...

Si, mi tren me dejó… con él se fueron todas mis pertenencias y me quede sin dinero.

Estas congelada. Te invito un café…

Si lo acepto.

Caminaron sin hablar hasta llegar al restaurante pero ya se encontraba cerrado y al parecer todos los demás lugares aledaños estaban cerrados por la fuerte nevada que se aproximaba.

Candy, todo está cerrado. Vivo a una cuadra de aquí y si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento.

Creo que no hay otra opción

Con cada paso el corazón de Candy latía más y más fuerte; estaba tan cerca de él y no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Llegados al edificio Candy pudo darse cuenta que no era el mismo lugar pobre que ella hubo visitado 4 años atrás, ahora estaba frente a uno de los edificios más lujosos de Downtown. La elegancia y majestuosidad se notaba desde la entrada al mismo. Al llegar al ascensor gotas frías de sudor corrieron por su frente al estar junto a él en aquel lugar tan pequeño.

El elevador se detuvo en el décimo séptimo piso. Caminaron por un amplio pasillo que los condujo al apartamento del fondo. Al llegar Terry abrió la puerta dejándola pasar a ella primero; al entrar Candy se dio cuenta de lo enorme que era este departamento además de lo elegante decorado que se encontraba. Todo se veía nuevo y con colores neutrales. Bastantes negros y grises para su gusto.

Es muy elegante y espacioso…

Gracias; mi madre se encargó de la decoración. Lo compré pensando en que algún día me gustaría tener familia. Tiene 3 habitaciones en El Segundo piso, una galería que permite ver lo mejor de NY y en el primer estudio, sala principal, sala de reunión, comedor y cocina.

Bastante espacioso. La vista es bellísima

Si, Candy por favor siéntase como en tu casa. Como puedes ver ya comienza la tormenta. ¿Te preparo un té? o ¿prefieres café?

Té está bien; gracias

A pesar de lo calmado que podía mostrarse Terry por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios. El destino jugó con él y la suerte hubo estado de su lado permitiéndole estar con Candy esta noche. Las palabras eran difíciles de ser expresadas cuando el corazón le exigía a gritos que la abrazara y le dijera cuánto le amaba. Pero, no él no podía salir corriendo y hacerlo pues muy a su pesar hacían ya dos años desde aquella carta enviada de la cual jamás recibió respuesta.

Y lo más seguro es que ya él fuese un recuerdo olvidó en su corazón. Aunque para él, ella fuese todo.

Espero que esta tormenta pase rápido. Quiero estar en el hogar de Poni para la Navidad.

Esperemos que puedas. ¿Azúcar?

Dos por favor…. Gracias

Candy hace mucho que no se de ti….Cuéntame ¿ **Cómo te va? ¿Eres feliz?**

Yo buenos, soy enfermera en el hospital del Doctor Martin y cuido de mis niños. Trabajo en el hogar de Poni cuando estoy libre y visito mis sobrinos, los hijos de Annie y Archie…. Además del hijo de Albert y Patty. Tienes que conocerlos son tan bellos Annie y Archie tienen gemelos…

Albert y Patty quien lo diría. Me enteré por la prensa que él era el tío abuelo Williams.

Terry pensó con dolor que ya todos tenían su familia formada, que ya todos eran felices y que él aunque hubo intentado no podía. Sabía que aunque intentase con miles mujeres distintas el resultado siempre sería el mismo. Ella, Candy era la dueña de si corazón.

En total silencio ambos miraban por el amplio cristal como la ciudad se pintaba de blanco ante la fuerte caída de la nieve. Solo las luces de los edificios se veían a lo lejos.

Candy voy a preparar la recámara de huéspedes para que puedas descansar y prepararte el baño. No tengo nada apropiado para ti pero si me permites te puedo ofrecer unas de mis pijamas…

Muchas gracias Terry…. ¿No sé lo que hubiese hecho hoy sin ti?

Sabes que siempre estaré aquí…

¡Gracias!

Terry partió a las habitaciones dejando a Candy sorprendida por lo que la vida le hubo puesto en el camino. A él, su amor imposible, su Terry. Por la prensa supo que ellos nunca se casaron; es más que ni siquiera vivieron bajo el mismo techo. Se acordó de la señora que en la mañana le hubo dicho que sí que todo era posible y como magia hoy le fue posible volver a estar con él.

Ella comenzó a caminar por toda la sala observando cada detalle de la decoración; cada pieza, cuadro y mueble quería grabarlo para siempre en su corazón para cuando estuviese en sus noches de insomnio pudiese soñarse en este junto a Terry. - _Que tonta soy; me imagino que ya él tiene a alguien y que es feliz… Quizás yo sólo sea un recuerdo de su adolescencia cuando el para mí lo es todo. Si pudiese decirle esto que calla mi corazón…"_

Entró al estudio y vio todo tan diferente a las demás habitaciones. Era una imitación de la sala de Escocia, la chimenea, los muebles y… ¡Todo! Se acercó a su escritorio y sobre él la obra de Romeo y Julieta - _No sabía que él volviera actuar en Romeo y Julieta…. Nuestra obra…_

Salió de ahí para volver a la sala; ella sabía que Terry era muy reservado y que no le gustaba que nadie tocara o se metiera en su vida o sus cosas.

Todo está listo Candy…. Cuando subas tu habitación es la segunda a mano izquierda y el baño es la puerta del frente.

Muchas gracias

Voy a preparar algo de comer para que cenemos. ¿Me imagino que no has comido nada?

No, hace ya mucho tiempo…

Y con un dulce cambio de sonrisas Candy subió las elegantes escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación, pero en su camino pudo ver que la habitación de Terry estaba abierta y su curiosidad pudo más y entró. Estaba muy organizada, la habitación era enorme - _Aquí caben dos o quizás tres de mi habitación-_ Pensó mientras miraba detenidamente cada detalle. Poseía grandes y amplias ventanas que otorgaban una hermosa vista a la ciudad y junto a ella un elegante mueble color escarlata que hacía contraste con aquellos colores tan serios y neutros. Delicadamente toco la cama y cerrando sus ojos pudo sentir como la fragancia de Terry se encontraba dueña de este lugar haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara ante aquella sensaciones.

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos y salió corriendo. No debía sentir aquello; ella se había prohibido sentir, desear y amar. No volvería a sufrir jamás y esa era su meta. Entró a la que sería su habitación; era más pequeña que la de Terry pero aún mucho más grande que la de ella. Estaba finamente decorada con colores pasteles y detalles de verdes esmeralda. Los muebles en tono blanco y sobre la cama la pijama azul de Terry, se acercó a ella y lo puso en su rostro. La acarició y besó como si fuese él; ella sabía que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a todo lo que estaba viviendo hoy, ahora junto a Terry. Sentía como unas ganas intensas porque él la abrazara subían desde su vientre hasta su boca.

Tomó todo lo que necesitaba y entró al baño. Al entrar vio como el joven le hubo preparado la gran y espaciosa Tina con agua tibia y al parecer le echó unas gotas de lavanda pues el olor era exquisito y la estaba tranquilizando. Poco a poco comenzó a desnudarse, pieza por pieza fue cayendo al piso hasta estar completamente desnuda. Entró al agua y sumergió todo su cuerpo para tratar de relajarse pues estaba ardiendo en deseos por el.

Despacio deslizaba la esponja por todo su cuerpo; mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba su mente volar imaginándose todo lo que nunca quiso imaginar ya que para ella Terry era asunto prohibido. Sus manos tocaban sus piel y por primera vez en su vida deseó que fuese él. A pesar de nunca haber tenido ninguna experiencia ella sabía que su cuerpo de forma instintiva desea y necesitaba de él.

Por primera vez en toda su vida tocó sus senos con deseo y entonces se descubrió un breve gemido que la sacó del trance en el que se encontraba. - _Debo para esto lo está bien; ¿Que me pasa? Nunca he actuado así y no está bien y menos aquí en su casa._

Se paró rápido y comenzó a vestirse y dirigirse a La Cocina pues tenía mucha hambre. Al bajar y llegar a Terry este se quedó pasmado al verla. Estaba descalza, con el pelo húmedo y suelto; vestida de su color favorito. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquella visión y le agradeció al que diseñó su cocina que el mostrador era lo suficientemente alto para no dejar mostrar aquello que ella le hacía sentir.

Preparé una sopa con arroz blanco

¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar?

Hace ya tiempo. Vivo sólo y no puedo esperar a que mi madre venga todos los días a traerme comida. Y además me sirve de anti stress

Para mí es todo lo contrario…. Demasiado stress

Jajajaja. Me imagino que lo único que sabes hacer es banana split

¿Ya vas a comenzar con lo de mona pecosa?

Ni siquiera lo pensé

¿Como no?

Por minutos rieron y se volvieron a sentir como en aquellos años donde el uno era parte del otro. El reía si. Parar al mirar como ella reía y le sacaba la lengua. Sus ojos brillaban y la burbuja que los envolvía alejándolos del mundo volvió a aparecer entre ellos.

Candy ayudó a Terry a poner la mesa y juntos cenaron y compartieron cosas nuevas que hubo pasado en sus vidas.

¿Más vino?

Uno más Terry…. Recuerda que no soy buena con la bebida

Yo tenía mucho tiempo que no tomaba; desde…. Hace tiempo

Mejor la bebida no es buena.

Lo sé; mejor que nadie.

Bueno como usted caballero cocinó a mi me toca limpiar La Cocina.

Eres mi invitada yo lo hago

Si no me dejas hacerlo nunca más lo volveré hacer

Tienes una forma tan peculiar de siempre salir ganándome

Lo sé

¿Arrogante?

Lo aprendí de ti

Candy comenzó a limpiar La Cocina mientras Terry la miraba dulcemente. Se imaginaba que ella vivía ahí con el. Que era su esposa y que todas las noches eran como está.

¿Cansada?

Para nada

¿Qué quieres hacer? - _yo te besaría hasta dejarte sin aliento-_ de Pensó

Sentemos cerca de la ventana y hablemos es una vista tan increíble que dudo vuelva a ver algo así otra vez

Está bien pero sabes que cada vez que vengas a New York puedes quedarte aquí

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vengo a Esta ciudad. Para serte sincera esta parada no estaba en la ruta; el tren se averió y tuvimos que parar aquí. Me entretuve hablando con una señora y cuando regrese ya hubo partido dejándome sin mi equipaje y sin dinero pues se lo di a la señora.

Ya veo. ¿Esto que pasó hoy no era parte de tus planes?

No; y….

¿Y que?

Yo mucho menos pensé en volver a verte

Te entiendo. Este encuentro era casi imposible desde mi perspectiva

Igual le dije a la señora…

¿Le hablaste de mí?

Bueno yo… Exactamente no; pero si…

No te entiendo…

Me hizo una pregunta y aunque no le di la respuesta ella supo se trataba de alguien.

¿Y cuál fue la pregunta?

No te la diré; no te la diré; pero la respuesta era imposible

Terry se quedó mirando la nieve pensando en que para ella también él era un imposible y por un minuto su corazón brincó haciéndole sentir la posibilidad de una mínima esperanza. Miró a Candy y ella estaba mirando fija hacia la nieve mientras caía y aunque no hablará él sabía que ella también pensaba en lo mismo.

Candy aún no me has respondido mi pregunta….

¿Cuál pregunta?

 **¿Eres feliz?**

Bueno sí, sí soy feliz…

¿Te casaste?

No, el amor no es para mí. Esas cosas no se hicieron para mi.

Al parecer a los dos rebeldes de colegio San Pablo no fueron otorgados con la suerte en el amor.

Candy bajó su mirada y Terry se acercó a la ventana mucho más mirando como la nevada se ponía más y más espesa con los minutos. No sabía que decirle, reclamarle, suplicarle. Cualquiera que fuese su siguiente palabra o movimiento sabía que era la última oportunidad que le brindaba el destino y no la dejaría pasar. Sabía que ella era la dueña de su corazón, de su vida, pero ¿qué tanto era el de la suya?

 **A mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.** Sólo me he enamorado una vez; de una bella y sonriente joven de rubia y rizada cabellera. De ojos color esmeralda y la más bella de las sonrisas

Candy levantó los ojos y mirando fijamente no supo qué decir. Simplemente dejó que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas al escuchar que èl si la amó.

Yo…. **A mi tampoco el amor nunca volvió**

Terry comenzó a acercarse a ella le ofreció su mano, misma que ella en un principio dudo tomar pero luego lo hizo incorporándose y parándose frente a frente a èl.

Candy…. Yo nunca he dejado de amarte

Y sin más Terry por primera vez dejó salir de sus labios la verdad que estaba en su corazón y que ya no podía callar.

Terry…

Si ya no sientes nada por mí lo entenderé, pero quería que supieras sobre este amor que tengo guardado por y para ti desde hace tanto tiempo. Que durante estos años le he sido fiel a mi amor por ti y que no hubo día ni noche en que dejara de pensarte; mis sentimientos por ti siguen y siempre seguirán intactos como siempre como antes.

Candy levantó su mirada y con sus manos tocó suavemente la cara de aquel que para ella era su todo. El amor que le hubo quitado la vida aquel invierno y que hoy la hacía volver a vivir entre palabras y lágrimas. Tocar su piel y saber que no era un sueño era la realización de mil plegarias hechas para que algún día pudiese siquiera mirarlo de lejos y hoy estaba tan cerca de él que sus respiración le quemaba.

Hace muchos años que no visitaba esta ciudad pues hace tiempo deje mi vida aquí. Esta ciudad hasta el día de hoy me acordaba que yo no tenía corazón pues el mio se quedó con el hombre que amé, amo y toda la vida amaré, a ti mi engreído amor.

Candy te amo…

Y yo a ti Terry

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas escuchadas por mucho rato pues un cálido y suave beso fue el inicio de una cadena de besos que como si fuesen súplicas pedían a gritos que jamás se volviesen a alejar el uno del otro.

Candy, tengo que para pues no creo que resista ser caballero y dejarte seguir siendo doncella

Disculpa…

No digas eso, es lo más bello y maravilloso que me ha pasado. No te imaginas cuántas veces he soñado este momento. Cuánto he deseado decirte que te amo.

Igual yo.

Se miraron a los ojos entregándose parte de su alma; sentían que por fin hubieron llegado a casa; que ya estaban de donde nunca debieron alejarse. Volvieron a besarse suavemente para volver a encender la pasión que ambos tenían reprimida por tanto tiempo. Él acarició su espalda con sus manos mientras con la otra iba despaciosamente subiendo por su caderas hasta lograr entrar por su blusa misma que al quedarle tan grande hacía mucho muy fácil acariciarla. Poco a poco subió por su cintura mientras seguía besándola, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la joven. Al principio fue difícil para ella hacer algo. Nunca nadie más que él la había besado y su primer beso no fue ni la quinta parte de estos.

Ella se dejó guiar y copiar cada uno de los movimientos que él hacía y de esta forma lograr acoplarse y disfrutar de lo que sentía; de lo que él le hacía sentir. Poco a poco Terry logró llevarla hasta el sofá besándola de forma frenética y apasionadamente; estaba loco por hacerla suya; loco por sentir su piel, loco por estar dentro de ella y hacerla suya, solo suya.

Sin darse cuenta él pudo abrir la blusa del pijama dejando al aire los blanco y voluptuosos pechos de la joven. Para su deleite ella no tenía nada debajo, no tenía el tan molesto corcel que tanto odiaba solo sus bellos y delicados senos. Mismo que acarició con sus manos haciendo que ella comenzará a gemir y mover sus caderas más hacia el. Terry pasó de los labios de Candy a su cuello volviéndola loca de placer y sonrojándose ante aquellas sensaciones que él le hacía sentir.

Bajo hasta sus pechos dejando una lluvia de besos en su trayectoria. Los miró y tocó con sus manos y procedió a besarlos, lamerlos y acariciarlos haciendo que la joven arqueara su espalda y comenzará a gemir mucho más alto y agudo.

Poco a poco bajó el pantalón de la joven y vio que tampoco traía nada debajo. Su asombro fue tan grande que no aguantó y comenzó a acariciar aquella parte de su cuerpo que solo en su sueños podía imaginar. La tenía para él toda desnuda; siempre supo que Candy era hermosa pero verla desnuda con sus pelo suelto era la imagen perfecta de una diosa. La más hermosa nunca antes vista y era suya. Sus manos en su entrepiernas y el aún disfrutando de sus senos cuando se dio cuenta que el sofá de su sala no era el mejor lugar para hacerla suya. Subió a sus labios y volvió a besarla desenfrenadamente mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Llegaron y despacio sin cortar el beso la depositó en la cama. Volvió a bajar a sus pechos y con sus dedos volver a acariciarla donde hasta hace unos minutos hubo logrado hacerla gritar su nombre de forma aguda y sin ningún pudor. Gimiendo de placer Candy lista para el; ese era el momento que toda su vida soñó. Hacerla su mujer. El no se acordaba cuantas veces la hizo suya en su mente en esta misma cama que hoy era realidad.

Sin dejar de besarla se quitó pieza por pieza de ropa. En su mente sabía que debí de ser él quien tuviera total control de la situación por lo menos esta vez. Fue electrizante para la joven sentir la piel desnuda de Terry. Era caliente y al mismo tiempo le daba una seguridad que jamás en su vida hubo sentido.

De sus senos bajó a su barriga y luego al sur del mismo besando sus muslos para luego besarla donde nunca en su vida ella imaginó ser besada. Fue tan grande su sorpresa que por primera vez en muchos minutos abrió los ojos de par en par, pero el placer fue tan grande que tuvo que volverlo a cerrar mientras apretaba fuertemente las sabanas tratando de tener un mínimo de control sobre su cuerpo. La intensidad de los besos de Terry subieron haciendo que ella gimiera mucho más arqueando la espalda y por segunda vez logrando llegar al extasis total.

Terry la vio y entendió que ya era el momento de hacerla suya. Subió hasta sus labios y la beso para luego mirarla. Sus ojos llenos de amor esperaban alguna señal de que se detuviera, pero al contrario encontró los ojos de la joven llenos de amor y pasión.

Te amo

Y yo a ti Terry… ¿Me va a doler?

Prometo hacer lo posible para que no duela mucho.

Y con estas palabras lentamente comenzó a introducirse en ella sin dejar de besarla. El dolor fue evidente y él se quedó quieto mientras le decía al oído cuanto la amaba. Poco a poco ella comenzó a moverse ya que su cuerpo se fue acostumbrado a Terry y este al notar que ella estaba mejor comenzó despacio hacerla suya.

Poco a poco la sensaciones antes vivida volvieron a ella y Por tercera vez llegó al éxtasis en los brazos de su amado.

Terry…. Ahhhh….

Te amo Candy…. No puedo más te amo

Y yo a ti.

Y con las mismas fuerzas de las anteriores veces Candy volvió otra vez a sentirse plena pero ahora llena de él y de la vida que él ambos entre ambos era capaz de crear. Juntos lograron llegar al paraíso donde ellos eran los únicos protagonistas de su historia.

Cansados, desnudos y sin más deseos que sentirse el uno cerca del otro se quedaron abrazados; totalmente satisfecho ante lo que para ello fue la realización más dulce de un sueño imposible.

Las horas pasaron y Terry despertó, de repente sintió miedo que todo lo vivido fuese un sueño. Pero entonces sintió que ella estaba ahí en sus brazos, desnuda y dormida. La miró y entendió que jamás la dejaría ir, que ella era su felicidad y que lucharía contra todos por ella.

Suavemente tomó unos de sus rizos en sus dedos. Eran suaves de un dorado inigualable. Pasó sus dedos por su cara y poco a poco tocó y contó cada una de sus ya casi desaparecidas pecas.

Buenos día

Disculpa amor no quise despertarte. Aún es de noche.

¿Dime que no estoy soñando y que estás aquí conmigo? ¿Que soy tuya y eres mío? Dime por favor

Candy no es un sueño es nuestra realidad. Eres tan mía como soy tuyo. Te amo

Y yo a ti.

Comenzaron a besarse muy suavemente cuando un sonido hizo que esa unión llegase a su final.

Veo que sigues siendo la misma glotona

Disculpa Terry Es mi estomago. Por vergüenza no comí mucho y para serte sincera tengo mucha hambre.

Jajaja lo hubieses dicho antes…

No es divertido, tengo hambre y sabes que me pongo como tú.

¿Como yo?

Si odiosa y gruñona

Jajaja…. te prepararé algo de comer

Permíteme ayudarte

Eres mi visita

Me dijiste que me sintiera como en casa…

Está bien, como siempre ganas…. Te amo

Necesito bañarme…. Y cambiar las sábanas… Disculpa están manchadas

Candy no tienes por qué disculparte. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Crees que le voy a prestar atención a estas sábanas? Ellas no son más que la pruebas de que fuiste toda mía por primera vez y que siempre lo serás

Te amo….

Usa este baño, es nuestro baño…

Gracias

Esta es tu casa. Ven bañémonos juntos y luego comemos algo.

¿Juntos? Pero…

Pero nada, ven.

Entraron juntos a la regadera y Terry aprovechó para mientras la bañaba volver a tocar cada esquina de su cuerpo. Besarla y decirle cuánto la amaba.

Eres hermosa Candy. Cada centímetro de ti es perfecto. Me muero por hacerte el amor otra vez pero debemos esperar un poco más. No quiero lastimarte. No sabes cuánto soñé con tocar tu piel, tu boca, toda tu. Hoy doy gracias a la vida de que eres mía. Solamente mía

Hasta el fin de mis días

Terry estaba extasiado de tanta felicidad, el tocarla como solo lo había hecho en sus sueños, besarla y mejor aún verla desnuda y darse cuenta de que era mucho más hermosa que su propia imaginación. La recordaba cómo era hace unos años atrás, bajita, un poco redondilla, pero esta mujer era una diosa de delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo. Cada detalle de su cuerpo lo estudio, besó y guardó para sí como el mejor de los tesoros.

Terry ya vamos tengo mucha hambre y no quiero ponerme sangrona

Mi bella dama sangrona lo es desde que nació

Vez ya comenzaste con tus cosas

Vamos que hoy quiero solo verte tan feliz como lo soy yo

Bajaron a La Cocina a preparar algo ella esta vez vestida únicamente con la camisa de la pijama y él con el pantalón disfrutaron de hermosos momentos. Luego de comer el se sentó en el sofá y ella entre su piernas abrazados mirando cómo caía la nieve aún.

¿Crees que mañana pueda viajar?

La verdad no creo y aunque pudieras hay algo que tenemos que hacer antes que te vayas

¿Qué?

Candy…. Entre nosotros ha sucedido lo que sucede en un matrimonio. Lo más lógico es que mañana mismo nos casemos.

¿Casarnos así? ¿Sin nuestras familias y amigos?

Candy tenemos que hacerlo, por lo menos el civil. La boda religiosa puede esperar…. Pero debes entender que lo hemos hecho puede tener consecuencias

Lo sé; mis madres y Albert estarían muy molestos

No tontita… Ellos es lo que menos me preocupa. Podrías tener en este momento a mi hijo en tu vientre

¿Un hijo tuyo y mío?

Si, un pedacito de nuestro corazón

Terry… yo

¿No te gusta la idea?

Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tener tu hijo dentro de mí, la posibilidad de ser madre y poder darle a mi hijo todo el amor del mundo… Yo sería tan feliz

Ahora entiendes que desde que podamos salir debemos casarnos. Si estás embarazada quiero que mi hijo tenga todo lo que no tuve y eso es una familia fundada en amor. Entonces…. ¿Candy, aceptas ser mi esposa?

¡Si! Aceptó ser tu esposa. Te amo tanto...Terry desde que podamos salir acepto ser la señora Grandchester.

Te amo, Candy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y voy a dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz.

Terry… ¿ Tendré que mudarme aquí?

Si Candy; mi trabajo está aquí. Se que no te será fácil por tu trabajo, tus madres y el hogar de Poni, pero te prometo que iremos cada vez que tenga vacaciones.

Gracias por entender

Mejor agradéceme besándome otra vez que me muero de sed de tus labios. Candy si no estás embarazada prometo hacer lo posible para que antes de que vayamos a Chicago lo estés.

Toda la noche la se amaron como si fuese el final de sus días. La mañana llegó y con ella una lluvia de dulces sentimientos caían sobre la joven rubia. No podía creer que otra vez despertara en la cama de su amado sintiéndose la mujer más feliz y completa del mundo. Abrió los ojos y no encontró a su amado; sin embargo el rico olor a café llenó sus sentidos.

Se levantó y envolvió en las sabanas y bajó a La Cocina. Al llegar se dio cuenta que Terry ya tenía todo listo para desayunar. En la pequeña mesa de La Cocina había huevos revueltos, tostadas, frutas, avena y dos tazas listas para colocar el café.

Mmmmm huele deliciosos… Buenos días

Buenos días mi bella durmiente o debo decir mi mona en sábanas

Jajajaja no comiences que tengo hambre. ¿Que hora es?

Casi mediodía. Creo que no te viste en el espejo antes de bajar

La verdad no. ¿Tan mal me veo?

Terry se acercó a la joven y tomándola por la cintura comenzó a acariciar su rebelde cabello.

Te ves hermosa. Eres la visión más bella que mis ojos han visto.

Gracias. Tú también lo eres para mi… Me baño rápido y desayunamos

Está bien, esperaré por ti.

Candy se bañó y cambió rápidamente poniendo un empeño muy especial en verse lo más presentable posible aunque estuviera vistiendo el mismo vestido de ayer. Puso un poco de brillo en los labios, dejo su pelo suelto peinado en una cascada de rizos hasta la espalda y bajó a compartir con él.

Ahora sí buenos días Terry

La verdad no sé que embrujo me has hecho que cada vez que te veo luces más bella.

Gracias Terry…

Ven sé que tienes hambre.

Mucha, no te imaginas.

Ya investigué y la estación de tren estará cerrada por los próximos dos días. Hubo demasiada nieve en los rieles y les será imposible limpiarlas.

¿Dos días? Ohhhh…

¿Qué pasa pecosa no quieres estar conmigo?

Si amor, pero no tengo nada que ponerme y aunque me gusta mucho vestir tu ropa creo que me quedan grandes.

Candy eso no es problema. Las tiendas están abiertas, podemos ir y comprar todo lo que necesitas.

No tengo dinero y… No quiero abusar más de ti.

Candy, dentro de unas horas serás mi esposa, así que todo lo mío es tuyo y viceversa.

¿En unas horas?

Si, el juez civil está abierto. En cuanto comas vamos y nos casamos; pero primero debemos pasar por casa de mi madre. Ella no me perdonaría si me caso y ella no está presente. Ya la cocones.

¿Crees estará de acuerdo con nuestra boda?

Ella estará feliz. Desde siempre te ha querido mucho y sé que cuando se enteré que estamos juntos brincará de alegría.

Dejaron todo limpio y salieron hacia las tiendas. Terry se colocó la bufanda para cubrir su rostro, se colocó su sombrero y tomó la suave mano de Candy y se dirigió a su auto. Abrió la puerta del pasajero para que la joven entrará. Se sentían felices de compartir mínimas cosas como pareja; cambiaban miradas cómplices y pequeñas caricias que sólo ellos percibían.

Entraron a la elegante tienda y la dama al ver a Candy vestida humildemente y Terry con la cara tapada los discriminó. Haciendo que Candy bajará la cabeza con mucha pena al darse cuenta de lo humilde de su ropa y haciendo que Terry se enfadara con la mujer. Quitándose la bufanda se dirigió a ella:

Señora dígale al gerente de la tienda que Terry Granchester necesita hablarle

¿Terry Granchester?; discúlpeme no quise hacerle sentir mal

¿Sucede algo?

Soy Terry Granchester, mi esposa perdió todo su equipaje y su empleada nos ha tratado de forma discriminatoria. Si hemos venido aquí es por que se supone este lugar es exclusivo

Mil disculpa señor y señora Granchester. Esto no volverá a pasar, voy a pedirle a nuestra mejor empleada que le ayude a elegir todo lo que necesiten y corre por cuenta de la casa.

Muchas gracias pero no es necesario y costearé todo lo que mi esposa necesite.

Permítame hacerlo; sería un placer que su esposa vistiera nuestros diseños

Está bien…

Terry disfrutaba cada momento que ellos pasaban juntos, cada pieza que ella le modelaba, se reían mientras disfrutaban de aquel momento que compartían como pareja en frente de todos. Ya se consideraban esposos; aunque para ellos quedaba poco tiempo.

Salieron súper cargados de paquetes que casi no entraban en auto. Se dirigieron a casa de Eleonor. Candy se encontraba con un bello y elegante vestido color blanco con bordados azules que combinaban con el amplio sombrero y sus guantes. Por primera vez llevaba unas bellos zapatos de tacón. Terry la miraba y no sabia si besarla o simplemente contemplarla. Era la imagen más bella que jamás hubo visto; y era sólo suya.

Buenos días joven Terrence

Buenos días Martha. Permíteme presentarte a Candice, mi futura esposa. Candy ella es mi nana, Martha

Por fin tengo el placer de conocerla, no sabe lo feliz que me hace de saber que está junto a mi niño.

Muchas gracias Señora Martha.

Nada de Señora, llámame: nana. Voy a avisarle a Eleonor que están aquí. Está será la mejor de las sorpresas.

Gracias Nana.

Nana… ¿Quién ha llegado? – Decía la bella y elegante Eleonor mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mi niño está aquí.

Hijo, que bueno que has venido. ¿Pero que raro nunca vienes tan temprano? Debiste llamar te hubiésemos guardado merienda.

Madre tengo un invitado que quiero conozcas y luego me acompañes a cambiar mi vida.

Terry me estas asustando… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ven; sígueme…

Candy se encontraba en el estudio de la enorme casa cuando sintió unos paso dirigirse al mismo. Se puso de espalda para luego ver la reacción de ella cuando Terry le dijera a su madre quien era su invitado.

Madre; quiero que conozcas a mi futura esposa…

¿Qué? Pero… Esposa

Candy volteó y le sonrió a Eleonor. Está al ver a la joven quedó por unos momentos sin poder moverse reaccionando luego feliz corriendo hacia la joven abrazándola, besándola y llorando de felicidad.

Candy estás aquí… ¿No te imagina lo feliz que me haces?

Señora Eleonor estoy feliz de verla

Sólo Eleonor… Mi niña, estoy tan feliz de verte…

Madre, Candy y yo queremos que nos acompañe al juez civil. Vamos a casarnos.

¿Casarse? Así de simple sin vestido ni arreglo, ni nada.

Madre, tenemos que casarnos lo antes posible.

Oh, oh… Si entiendo, busco mis cosas y nos vamos.

Candy bajó la cabeza toda sonrojada al darse cuenta que su ahora suegra entendía las palabras de Terry y que no dudó ni un momento en salir con ellos sin hacer más preguntas.

Amor no tienes que sentir vergüenza, primero que todo nos amamos y segundo mi madre sabe de estas cosas y de lo importante que eres para mí. Nunca vuelvas a dudar o bajar la cabeza cuando se trate de nuestro amor.

Es que… Yo…

Nada, mejor bésame que hace ya tiempo que no se que se siente besar tus labios.

Terry estamos en casa de tu mamá y nos pueden ver. Además dejemos los besos para la boda, así me querrás besar mucho más.

Siempre, mientras viva te voy a querer besar. Aun no has entendido que mi mundo gira por ti. Que hasta ayer viví en las sombras y que desde que te vi volvió a salir el sol.

Te amo, mi Romeo.

Y yo a ti mi Julieta Pecosa.

¿Nos vamos chicos? Martha Viene con nosotros, se necesitan dos testigos y que mejor que ella.

Gracias Madre.

Eleonor estaba feliz al ver como reía su hijo, ya se había olvidado de cómo era Terry reía. Ella sabía que la única persona en el mundo entero que podía transformarlo de la noche a la mañana era Candy que el que ahora estuviesen juntos, felices y a punto de casarse era el mejor regalo que la vida le regalaba a ella; su hijo por fin feliz.

La llegada al juez civil hizo temblar de felicidad a los jóvenes, pues ya sabían que estarían unidos y ahora como debe ser. AL llegar a la puerta Candy se detuvo al ver a alguien que le pareció conocido.

\- ¿Disculpe creo conocerla?

\- Sólo vine a ti para recordarte que no hay nada imposible en el amor. Estoy feliz que hoy tu sueño se haga realidad; nunca cambies, pues tu corazón es puro y verdadero.

\- Usted es la señora… Pero… Está bien vestida…

\- Cuando alguien es bueno, sus ángeles siempre lo acompañan y a veces hacen que lo imposible sea posible… Sé feliz, pero esta vez como debe de ser.

\- Gracias… Lo soy

Y sin más la señora desapareció ante la mirada de Candy y Terry. Quién no entendía que sucedía pero al ver los ojos de su pecosa entendió que era mejor dejar las preguntas para luego. La ceremonia fue corta pero muy emotiva, Eleonor y Martha lloraron todo el tiempo; mientras que Terry y Candy sólo se miraban totalmente enamorados.

\- Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia…

\- Señora Grandchester… ¿Me permite besarla?

\- Con gusto Señor Grandchester.

El beso selló el inicio de una vida juntos, sin mal entendidos, ni mentiras, ni Susana que les impidiera vivir su amor.

\- Por siempre tuya…

\- Por siempre juntos…

Fin…


End file.
